Gloomy Sunday (Domingo Sombrío)
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Song Fic de la canción de Sarah Brightman Glommy Sunday. Unas tristes palabras de Severus a la mujer que le salvó la vida y le mostró la dicha de la posguerra.


_**Drama Drama Drama (AVISO)**_

_**Nada de los personajes me pertenece, sólo el contexto lo demás es de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Song Fic de la canción de Glommy Sunday, la pueden escuchar con Sarah Brightmman o Sarah McLchlan. Historia contada por Severus Snape meses después de la guerra.**_

**GLOMMY SUNDAY**

Quisiera recordar cuando sentí tanta tristeza como ahora, podría decir que fue cuando murió Lily pero este dolor es diferente, no es tan dramático y sofocante como el anterior, ahora siento dolor, vacío, nostalgia y culpa de no haber podido hacer algo más, sin embargo es un sufrimiento único… interminable.

_**SS&HM**_

Quisiera hacer memoria y recordar la primera vez que te vi, supongo que fue aquella vez cuando el sombrero seleccionador la colocó en Gryffindor, pero eras solo una niña, lo mismo ocurrió los cinco años después convirtiéndote solamente en un dolor de cabeza por ser amiga de Potter, eras una insufrible sabelotodo, verborragica, altanera cuando te lo proponías, una mocosa sentimental absurda, pero luego mis ojos de hombre no pudieron ignorar en que te habías convertido poco a poco en una mujer muy bella.

Me parece que fue en sexto curso y debió ser un momento en que estaba ebrio de tanta presión, cuidarle el trasero a mi ahijado, las ordenes de Dumbledore de matarlo, Voldemort y sus misiones y mis deseos de darles un Avada a ambos; caminaba por un pasillo cuando te vi haciendo tu ronda, estabas recargada en la pared con la cabeza hacia atrás y tus ojos cerrados, mis dotes de espía me permitieron acercarme mucho más. Me llegabas a la barbilla, para ese entonces ya no tenías el cuerpo de niña, eras una mujer muy preciosa, tu cabello rebelde lo llevabas de lado hecho en una trenza y el aire te movía algunos bucles que había dejado de fuera, tus mejillas llevaban un poco de rubor… ahí te sentí moverte e hice una completa estupidez, hechizarte… quería contemplarte un poco más sin que te dieras cuenta. Tus labios eran rosados y carnosos, me acerque a ellos sin tocarlos si quiera, no debía hacerlo… tu aroma era embriagador y te olí como un desquiciado, permanecí en su cuello tanto tiempo contando sus lunares, lo que me hizo retirarme fue tu escote, llevabas los primeros botones libres y desde mi posición pude observar un sostén blanco que puso mis alarmas de alerta en rojo… me fui y huí como un cobarde.

Nadie te conocía como yo, ni siquiera tus amigos, no sabían que leías el mismo libro todas las navidades y que cuando llovía solías subir a la torre de astronomía y ver el paisaje enverdecido, ignoraban que aquellas tardes melancólicas derramabas un par de lágrimas mientras acariciabas a ese estúpido gato, los fines de semana te gustaba comprar un panecillo de manzana en Hogsmeade y tenías esa enternecedora costumbre de pararte de puntillas para todo, mientras esperabas a alguien, para conseguir un libro, al observar de lejos, cuando hacías eso me permitías ver a la perfección su hermosa figura y su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Estalló la guerra y tu presencia dejo de atormentarme, creo que sólo rogaba porque no pagaras los costos de la guerra y salieras con vida, te lo merecías, te creía tan inocente y pura, tan indefensa… pero no lo eras, tú fuiste una mujer inquebrantable, eras una leona que ideó toda la aventura, los zánganos que tenías como amigos no movían ni un pelo si tú no aprobabas alguna idea, resististe a la tortura que te dio Bellatrix… y lo mucho que callaba… ¡Diossss como te admiraba! Tu fortaleza era única.

Te volví a ver en el Gran Comedor, antes de mi huida, llevabas unos jeans sucios y rotos, una sudadera delgada y nunca te había sentido tan débil pero que nadie podía quebrantar tu espíritu… ¡Oh mi aguerrida Hermione, creía que tú todo lo podías! Era mi última oportunidad, urge en tu mente y era preciosa al igual que todo de ti, preocupada por tus padres, por tus amigos, eras muy bondadosa… y ahí lo vi, cuanto no habías sufrido…yo los mataría a cada uno de los que se había atrevido a dañarte, los iba a matar a todos y te traería sus cabezas en muecas de un dolor imparable.

Pero todo salió mal mi musa, el veneno recorría mi sangre a una velocidad asombrosa, mi dolor terminaría pronto y lo poco que quedaba de mi alma por fin dejaría de existir, yo había cumplido ¿no?, ¿Podría ver de frente a Lily? Había mantenido a su hijo vivo hasta ese momento… era un miserable, yo lo sabía, pero había intentado reivindicarme ¿valdría la pena algo de eso? Perdía la noción del tiempo pero comprendía que ya Potter debía estar viendo los recuerdos, abrí los ojos y te vi ahí mi castaña, inmóvil en una esquina de la habitación, sin llanto, sin odio, sin dolor ni felicidad, simplemente ahí estabas, Merlín debía estarme bendiciendo de alguna forma.

Tus pasos fueron temerosos hasta agacharte y tocar mi herida manchándote tus manos con mi sucia sangre, porque eso era yo, tú eras una admirable bruja y una hechizante mujer mientras que yo era un sangre sucia que solo arruino el destino de la historia con esa estúpida profecía.

"**¿Qué hace Granger?"** – tu mirada inocente se poso sobre la mía y nunca me sentí tan vulnerable como en ese momento, sacaste un pequeño frasco con unas gotas transparentes cristalinas y brillantes.

"**Lagrimas de fénix"** – ¿merecía vivir? ¿era acaso lo que me estabas dando a entender? Yo no tenía esperanzas de nada, ni fuerzas de seguir.

"**Tonterías, déjeme ir"** – respondió mi orgullo.

"**No, no lo haré" **– sentí tu piel quemar la mía con tu tacto vertiendo el liquido en la herida y luego te sentaste a un lado mío en silencio, cuando los ruidos de la guerra fueron mayores te levantaste sacando la varita y protegiendo mi cuerpo débil de cualquier ataque – **"Todos sabrán su historia y será un héroe de esta guerra" **

"**No vaya, quédese aquí, este lugar es más seguro Granger, se encuentra muy débil"** – ¡maldita sea te quería viva!

"**¿Sabe? Tampoco soy una cobarde"**

Fueron tus últimas palabras antes de verte partir, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue romper tus hechizos? Salía justo en el momento en que Voldemort y Potter se mataban, así debía terminar la guerra, de cierta forma volvía a fallarle a Lily y me dolía la muerte de ese chico era como ver muerta a su madre de nuevo, pero el dolor fue mayor al verte destrozada al lado del cuerpo inerte de él, destrozada y rota en todos los sentidos.

Estuve un par de semanas en San Mungo y tú fuiste mi compañera de habitación, nada me había dado tanto miedo como tu mirada apagada, algo en ti estaba muriendo y te juro que quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa para verte vivir de nuevo, pero fracasé, no pude hacer nada hermosa.

"**Lamento lo de Potter"** – me diste una tímida sonrisa mientras me levantaba y me sentaba junto a ti.

"**Lo sé… Gracias"**

"**¿Qué paso con su amigo Weasley? No ha venido a verla"**

"**Murió en la Mansión Malfoy"** – tus lagrimas rodaban mientras yo me atrevía a ponerte mis manos encima y limpiarlas queriendo quitar tu dolor, te juro que quería arrancarte cada sufrimiento – **"Le quería… le quería como a nadie, y Harry era todo lo que tenía y también se fue"**

"**Tiene a sus padres"**

"**No sé donde están"**

"**Le ayudaré a encontrarlos"**

"**¿Por qué?" **– me cuestionaste confundida.

"**Por las lágrimas de fénix"** – mentí.

Con la poca información que pude sacarte me fui inmediatamente a Australia, iba a llevártelos, sin embargo las noticias que obtuve ahí sabía que terminarían contigo, pero suponía que algo sabías y algo me ocultabas.

"**¿Los encontró?"** – me preguntaste cuando regrese al Castillo, eras mi asistente en la materia y sabía que ese acercamiento podía terminar en cualquier momento.

"**Si"**

"**¿Pudo regresarles la memoria?" **– preguntaste nerviosa.

"**Granger usted me ha mentido, encontré a sus padres, o mejor dicho su padre… tiene un consultorio en Australia y cuando les devolví la memoria, él…"**

"**Él no quiso saber de mi ¿cierto?"**

"**¿Por qué Granger?"**

"**Porque tuve que decirles nuestra situación política profesor, y el peligro a los que lo ponía a toda mi familia y él estuvo de acuerdo en que modificara su memoria, por el bien de Elisa, mi hermana a penas cumplirá tres años"**

"**Es… no encuentro definición para entender como su padre le dio la espalda, ¿dónde esta su madre? Esa mujer sólo era la esposa de su padre, puedo ir a buscar a su madre"**

"**La última vez que la vi fue hace tres años, volvió a casarse y se mudó a Brasil, también deje de importarle"**

"**Iré a buscarla"**

"**No lo haga… no tiene caso… es mejor dejarlos vivir, aunque en el fondo creía que tal vez mi padre me perdonara, ya no tengo a nadie"** – y sé que no contaba, pero me tenías a mi… ¡maldita sea, yo no quería vivir y tú me aférrate a la vida! ¡¿Por qué no podías hacer lo mismo contigo misma?!

"**Ellos no te merecen… llore… llora Hermione"**

Sunday is gloomy

_**El domingo es sombrío**_

My hours are slumberless

_**Mis horas pasan sin dormir  
><strong>_Dearest the shadows i live with are numberless

_**Querida, las sombras en las que vivo son infinitas  
><strong>_

Esa tarde moriste, pero no quise darme cuenta o quizás no quise aceptarlo, sin embargo en esos días toda esa historia, toda esta maldición comenzó para mí. Te habías quedado hasta tarde revisando unos trabajos de quinto año y al llegar te encontré sobre el escritorio dormitando, sin ruido una vez más te contemple a lo lejos porque sabía que cerca podía cometer una estupidez. Y te escuche susurrar cosas incomprensibles y denotabas sufrimiento, una parte en mi interior se estrujó pero debía ser realista, no podía hacer nada, no podía dañarte ni dañarme a mí.

"**Granger… váyase a dormir, yo término esto"** – esperaba que despertaras pero no lo hiciste – **"¿Granger?"**

"**Aja"**

"**No puede quedarse aquí"** – intenté sonar molesto pero tú no permitías que todo saliera como lo había planeado, levantaste tu cabeza y tenías los ojos rojos y titiritabas – **"¿Qué le sucede?"**

"**No lo sé, hace frío"**

"**Son las mazmorras, debe subir a su Sala Común"** – te levantaste y te quejaste de dolor, a penas logre llegar a ti para sostenerte – **"Estás ardiendo en fiebre"**

Logre llevarte a mis aposentos y en lo que lograba calentar la estúpida estancia llamé a Poppy, intentamos bajarte la fiebre pero tú luchabas en quedarte en ese abismo, tu mirada era pérdida y las frases más dolorosas salían de esos labios que destilaban alegría y esperanza. Ya no eras esa mujer que yo idolatraba, la guerra te había matado a ti también y no te dabas cuenta, yo no me quería dar cuenta.

Fue la noche más larga… la más tormentosa y la más bella…

Te levantaste temblando y llorando por compañía, ¿a quién debía llamar Hermione? No sabía qué hacer, me estaba volviendo loco y tú no me dabas señal de lo que debía hacer.

"**No quiero estar sola, por favor"**

"**¿A quién traigo? Dígame y yo le obedeceré"**

"**Todo… todo me lo quitttaron" **– te llevé a la cama sin que opusieras bastante resistencia, estabas tan débil, de pronto guardaste silencio y me observaste como si nunca me hubieras visto en la vida, primero a los ojos y luego bajaste y bajaste más… regresaste a mi boca y me alejé de ti mientras te recostaba, te aferraste a mi cuello con fuerza y me petrificaste.

"**Tranquila" **

Todo tu cuerpo temblaba de una manera sorprendente, y con la poca fuerza que te quedaba estampaste tus labios en los míos sin yo responder a tu tacto, te separaste frustrada no comprendiendo mi reacción, arqueaste tus cejas algo molesta y tus ojos brillaban de ira y dolor, no me movía pero tuve la decencia de bajar la vista. Volviste a hacerlo jugueteando con tu lengua y te adentraras a mi boca, maldita sea tenías fiebre, una depresión que te estaba consumiendo y no podía simplemente aprovecharme de ti de esa manera.

"**Por favor"** – dijiste con una voz agonizante y quedita.

"**Ahhh"** – exclamé de dolor al sentirte tan frágil y tan ajena.

Abrí mi boca y te quise besar con desesperación pero al sentirlos calientes y tu cuerpo tan vulnerable lo hice despacio, gemiste un poco cuando exploré tu boca y sabía definitivamente que debía parar. Te separé de mí pero parecías una chiquilla caprichosa, me abrazaste hasta tumbarme encima de ti, pero era algo que yo quería supongo, no tenías mucha fuerza.

¿En qué momento Hermione? ¿En qué momento ese dolor fue deseo de cariño y luego una sed de pasión? Me inquietaste, me volviste loco, eran tus manos temblorosas que jugaban con mi pecho y mi insistencia de quitarte del camino, recuerdo cuando te abrazaste a mis caderas sintiendo ya mi penosa erección rozarte, era una mirada tan inocente.

Los besos fueron cada vez más pasionales, mis manos estaban quietas en tu rostro pero las tuyas exploraban mi cuerpo con prisa y torpeza, deje que hicieras lo que tanto deseabas, quitaste la levita con bastante inhabilidad, terminaste rompiendo mi camisa y observaste cada una de mis cicatrices y yo como un jodido caballero que no te tocaba ni un pelo, estaba más entretenido observando tu mirada y tus reacciones. Cuando llegaste al borde del pantalón te detuve, no podías avanzar eso si que no pensaba permitirlo.

"**Basta"** – te siseé molesto, esperando que te asustaras y corrieras.

"**¿Se irá?"**

"**¿Irme? La que tiene que irse es usted"**

"**Me dejara sola… usted también"**

"**No" **– respondí inmediatamente al sentir que te había lastimado – **"Hermione…"** – me besaste de nuevo frotándote despacio, intentando calmar la situación, eras tan astuta para conseguir lo que querías.

"**Por favor…"**

"**¿Por favor qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No soy de piedra Granger, soy hombre y usted está provocando muchas cosas"**

"**Eso está bien"** – dijiste sin separarte de mis labios.

"**No, no lo está, eres mi alumna y no estas consiente en este momento, deja levantarme"** – cerraste tus piernas llevándome poco a poco a mi propio límite.

"**Sólo quiero tocarte"** – ahí murió la mitad de mi autocontrol.

No pude articular alguna otra palabra ni ordenar una frase coherente, me desnudaste y exploraste mi cuerpo como ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho, tus manos sobre mi miembro me llevaron al límite del deseo, cerré los ojos moviéndome al compás de tu mano, sentí una calidez agonizante, sintiendo su suave vulva en la punta de mi virilidad.

Aun tenía un poco de autocontrol y me separé de ti rápido, buscando mi ropa ¿en qué puñetero momento me había dejado llevar de esa manera? Solamente habías subido tu falda y hecho a un lado tus bragas, así no me gustaba, tú enferma, casi delirando, a medio vestir urgida por hacerte sentir sin pensar en el mañana.

"**No sabes lo que estás haciendo"**

"**¿No soy bonita?"**

"**Eres una diosa"**

"**Entonces ven"** – tus brazos los podía comparar con los de una sirena, me envolvías en tu suavidad y en tu dulce voz para que cayera como un estúpido a tus pies. De nuevo sentí tu intimidad y mi miembro ya palpitaba, querías que te penetrara como un animal pero no podía… no podía hacerte eso a ti que llevaba idolatrándote por años – **"Rapido"**

"**Shhh… no"**

Cuando lleve mi mano a tu centro fue la gloria, eras suave, a penas estabas comenzando a mojarte y te lleve a conocer tu cuerpo como de seguro no lo habías hecho, quise mostrarte como podía hacerte sentir el verdadero placer. Te penetré con mis dedos para comprobar lo estrecha que estabas, mientras te estimulaba por fin pude hacer que te olvidaras de mí y cerraste los ojos para disfrutar de mis caricias.

Poco antes de que tu orgasmo llegara me detuve en seco recibiendo un gemido de protesta, cuando me coloque frente a ti esperaba con desesperación que me pidieras parar pero no fue así.

"**Puedo parar… por favor Hermione, pídeme que me detenga"**

"**Sigue" **– respondiste con rebeldía.

A la primera intromisión en tu cuerpo te contrajiste mas, te bese intentando relajar tu cuerpo.

"**¿Podrías tocarme?"** – asentí desnudándote con magia y viendo por primera vez tus hermosos senos que me llamaron a probarlos, ahí aproveche un poco para ir penetrándote poco a poco, intentando ser delicado y tú pidiendo y exigiendo con urgencia el placer que te merecías.

Me movía al compás que pedían tus caderas, saliendo por completo de ti y hacerlo despacio pero intenso al llenarte de nuevo, tus gemidos me llevaban al límite sintiendo como tus uñas se enterraban en mi piel, besando las lágrimas que derramabas, partiéndome la duda de si te hacía daño o si era de deseo y placer. Te sentí contraerte dando unas estocadas más firmes para venirme contigo.

"**Te amo"** – te susurré al terminar, y te quedaste callada, no respondiste absolutamente nada y me mordí la lengua por atreverme a confesarte tal cosa.

… no estaba seguro si debía salirme de ti, al observarte a los ojos bajaste tu mirada apenada lo cual hizo contraerme de dolor, había cometido un error y lo sabía desde el inicio pero me perdí en ti…

"**No… no bajes la vista, puedo obliviarte"**

"**No fuiste el primero"** – y ahí lo entendí todo.

"**Claro que lo fui"**

"**No… no fue así, en la Mansión Malfoy.."**

"**Shhh… no digas nada"**

"**Déjame hablar… ahí después de que me torturaran…"**

"**No digas más… ya lo sé… fui el primero…"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Pero nada… fui el primero ¿de acuerdo?"**

"**De acuerdo… … … puedo dormir aquí?"**

"**Claro" **

Y desde esa noche no hubo una en la que tu cuerpo no descansara sobre mi cama, no hubo noche donde no me buscaras para amarte, no hubo día donde no amanecieras ahí confundiéndome más y también nunca hubo un te amo de tu parte…

Lo que tenías conmigo no era precisamente un secreto, no te importaba si te veían salir de mis aposentos a pesar de que te rogaba que usaras la chimenea, Minerva se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"**Severus ¿mínimo podrían ser más cuidadosos?"**

"**Lo intento Minerva"**

"**Dile a Hermione que regrese a sus habitaciones hasta que termine la escuela"**

"**Se lo he dicho pero no me escucha, ya sabes cómo es últimamente"**

"**Ha sufrido mucho Severus, cuídala"**

"**Lo hago"** – le siseé.

"**¿La quieres?"**

"**Si… ¿sabes? Ese no es el problema… sino que ella no me quiere a mí"**

"**Por algo esta contigo Severus"**

Sin embargo nunca me dijiste porque te quedaste aquí este tiempo, nunca me dijiste que te unía a mí…

Intenté de todo Hermione, cada cosa la intenté… te sacaba del colegio y te llevaba a lugares hermosos con la intención de verte sonreír y no lo lograba, llegando a mis aposentos leías y te quedabas viendo a través de la ventana recordando… y de pronto te levantabas buscándome ansiosa y como un estúpido siempre caía una vez y otra en esa cama… en la que ahora no puedo dormir.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y con ello surgió la necesidad de por fin hablar de lo que teníamos y los planes para cuando salieras del colegio.

"**¿Has decidido en qué quieres estudiar?"**

"**No… no creo que quiera estudiar por ahora"**

"**Por favor…"**

"**No quiero Severus"**

"**¿Y qué pasara con nosotros?"** – tu mirada no cambió y te quedaste callada – **"¿Qué eres Hermione? Has evitado el tema pero ya no puedes hacerlo más"**

"**¿Qué quieres que te diga?"**

"**¿Significo algo para ti?"**

"**Claro que si" **– no vi mentira en tus ojos pero mis sentimientos por ti me pudieron traicionar.

"**¿Quieres conocer mi casa?"** – asentiste sin darle mayor importancia… cuando todo eso era absolutamente todo para mí.

Al siguiente fin de semana te lleve a la Mansión de los Prince, la recorriste con interés y más la biblioteca y creí verte sonreír, debió ser mi imaginación, quedaste conforme y habías dicho que te había gustado bastante. Cuando te mostré la recamara me incitaste a probar la cama, recuerdo que me negué y con tanta maña que te cargabas termine haciéndote mía sobre la puerta gimiendo mi nombre y yo besando cada parte que me permitías…

"**Te amo nena"**

"**Sev… yo"**

"**Shhhh… no digas nada, eso vendrá con el tiempo"**

Estúpidamente creía que estabas conmigo por algo y que si me buscabas en la intimidad y hablabas conmigo como lo hacen los amigos, y me habías permitido conocer a la hermosa mujer que eras… eso debía significar algo. Recuerdo que cuando íbamos al Callejón Diagon a pesar de tener la mirada llena de tristeza me tomabas de la mano y solías hablar como cuando eras estudiante, la noche eras pasión y entrega, por las mañanas estabas callada y solías observarme demasiado teniendo a veces ataques de efusividad… nunca logre entenderte.

Little white flowers will never awaken you

_**Pequeñas blancas que nunca te despertaran  
><strong>_Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you

_**No donde el carruaje negro de la tristeza te ha llevado**_  
>Angels have no thought of ever returning you<p>

_**Los ángeles jamás piensan devolverte**_  
>Would they be angry if i thought of joining you?<p>

_**¿Se enojarían si pensara unirme a ti?  
><strong>_Gloomy Sunday

_**Domingo Sombrío**_

Quiero comprender como sucedieron las cosas, hacer memoria de ese día y tratar de entenderte. El sábado me despertaron tus labios, recuerdo que te recargaste en mi pecho dibujando mis cicatrices y sentía tus lagrimas sobre mi piel, te abracé con fuerza a mi cuerpo queriendo arrancar tu dolor sin lograr nada.

"**Dime qué te pasa por favor"**

"**Es el dolor de la guerra"**

"**¿Cómo puedo curarlo?"**

"**Lo haces todos los días" **– me mentiste con compasión.

Después de desayunar fuimos al Londres muggle donde compramos cosas para la mansión, te rehusaste a comprar el vestido de tu graduación ¿acaso ya habías planeado todo esto?, entramos a un restaurante de comida española y te sentí tan libre, hasta sonreíste cuando aquel tipo comenzó a cantar y bailar con su pareja, sentía dolor en tus ojos pero ya no era el mismo, estúpidamente creí que poco a poco ibas sanando.

Llegamos temprano a Hogwarts, veía un avance en ti, me besaste frente a mis alumnos como si fueras feliz de hacerlo, al llegar a los aposentos hicimos el amor con calma, con ternura y calidez, descansaste y podía ver tu rostro esplendido después de haberte hecho mía.

"**Eres hermosa… quisiera poder hacer algo… hacerte feliz"**

"**Lo haces, es sólo que a veces pasa algo que te cambia por completo y te estanca, a veces me siento como en un agujero negro, dando vueltas en un punto intermedio donde no avanzo, ni soy feliz ni triste, ni me importa nada… sólo sé que quiero salir, avanzar o retroceder por completo… pasan cosas que nos hacen perdernos en nosotros mismos, esta guerra me lo quitó todo Severus, mi familia, la esperanza que tenía en la humanidad, a mis amigos, todo… conocí la traición, el cinismo, el dolor, la crueldad y me dejo así"**

"**Entiendo cómo te sientes pero… tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti, podemos reconstruir todo eso, podemos tener una familia lejos de aquí"**

"**¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? Me siento rota, siento que no pertenezco a ninguna parte"**

"**Tú eres parte de mí… no sé de qué forma pero voy a sacarte de ahí nena… no te soltaré" **– y era lo justo, ella me ató a la vida y yo no la dejaría ir.

"**Severus… te quiero" **– fue hermoso haberte escuchado…

Iba a amanecer cuando te sentí levantarte… te vestías despacio…

"**Hermione es temprano, regresa a la cama"**

"**Sólo quiero caminar, sigue durmiendo"**

"**No… iré contigo"**

"**Estaré bien, regresare para el desayuno"** – concluiste con un beso y una tímida sonrisa.

"**Ponte la túnica, hará frío allá afuera"**

Soñaba contigo nena… eras tú y eras completamente mía… sonreías, como antes de que pasara todo esto… ¿eres feliz ahora y por eso sonreías?

Sunday is gloomy

_**El domingo es sombrío  
><strong>_With shadows i spend it all

_**Lo paso complete sobre las sombras  
><strong>_My heart and i have decided to end it all

_**Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido terminar con todo  
><strong>_Soon there'll be flowers and prayers that are said i know

_**Pronto habrá flores y oraciones que sean recitadas, lo sé.  
><strong>_

Los golpes en la puerta me alarmaron, apenas pude ponerme el pantalón de la piyama para abrirle a Minerva que estaba nerviosa, unas personas la acompañaban pero no las distinguí.

"**Severus… Hermione"**

"**No está, salió a caminar"** – vi temblar sus labios y comencé a sentir que había algo que no marchaba bien.

"**Ella… salto de la Torre de Astronomía"**

"**¿Dónde está? ¿Poppy la atiende?"** – le pregunté mientras caminaba rápido.

"**Pedí que no la movieran… no pudimos hacer nada por ella"**

Corrí tanto como pude, los alumnos hacían espacio al verme llegar, te vi tendida en el pasto húmedo, no llevabas zapatos y tenías un hilo de sangre que salía de tu boca, tus rizos se esparcían sobre el suelo. Nunca me había sentido tan ahogado, porque fuiste mía y yo te perdía…

Minerva pidió que se fueran mientras te llevaba a mis aposentos, pensé en todo Hermione, en una poción, en la piedra de la resurrección, en un giratiempos, pero nada se acoplaba a mi realidad… me senté frente a ti sin tocarte y veía la habitación no creyendo que hacía unas horas me habías dicho que regresarías al desayuno, no entendiendo que estábamos bien, debiste caerte… fue eso…

"**Debió caerse"**

"**No, unas alumnas la vieron arrojarse"**

"**No Minerva"**

"**Iré a enviarles una lechuza a sus padres"**

"**Unos padres que nunca vieron por ella"** – en eso algo se apoderó de mí – "Ayúdame en algo"

"**Lo que pueda hacer por ti Severus"**

"**Ella estaba deprimida por la guerra, sentía que lo había perdido todo, y no encontraba un lugar estable, se sentía perdida y que no pertenecía a ninguna parte…quiero que descanse junto a mi madre"**

"**¿Con los Prince?"**

"**Así es… encárgate de que sepan que era mi esposa, miente… diles que fuiste testigo en un matrimonio discreto"**

"**Severus… ¿para qué? Ya esta muerta"** – respondió con obviedad.

"**Es lo que ella quería, quiero que donde este sienta que pertenecía a una familia, que me tenía a mí y no quiero que sigan hablando mal de ella, por favor Minerva"**

"**Lo hare Severus"**

Ordené que te colocaran un vestido blanco, eres hermosa, tu cabello suelto caía por tus hombros y tu pecho y tus ojos estaban delineados con tus mejillas rosadas y los labios pintados, tus manos descansaban sobre tu vientre y te coloqué tu anillo el que tenía preparado para tu graduación, esa noche íbamos a comenzar una vida juntos pero no me dejaste.

But let them not weep let them know that i'm glad to go

_**Que nadie llore, que sepan que soy feliz de irme  
><strong>_Death is no dream, for in death i'm caressing you

_**La muerte no es un sueño, ya que en la muerte te acaricio  
><strong>_with the last breath of my soul, i'll be blessing you

_**Con el ultimo aliento de mi alma, te estaré bendiciendo**_  
>gloomy Sunday<p>

_**Domingo Sombrío**_

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, esperé a que Minerva hiciera lo que le pedí, todos sabían que eras mi esposa, oblivie a quien supo de tu accidente y la versión fue que tropezaste cayendo por la Torre de Astronomía… me quedé callado durante toda la ceremonia, no permití que nadie se acercara mucho a ti, solo la gente más cercana a ti me dieron el pésame como los Weasley, Longbootom, Lovegood, maestros, Hagrid, fue Krum, entre otros.

Cuando vi llegar a tus padres casi muero de rabia, tu hermana tiene tus ojos pero el cabello rubio y lacio, tu madre llegó llorando, está embarazada y tiene un niño de un año, no sé si hayas sabido.

"**¿Qué hacen aquí?"**

"**Vinimos a ver a nuestra hija"**

"**Que yo sepa usted se desentendió de ella cuando se fue a Brasil y usted me dijo que no quería volver a saber de ella"** – le dije volteando a ver a tu padre – **"Yo estaba en contra de que les avisaran" **

"**¿Qué le paso? Dicen que cayó de la Torre"** – me cuestionó tu madre llorando.

"**¿Quiere saber? Saltó, he sabido ocultar muy bien la causa de su muerte pero una vez terminara la guerra y que perdió a sus amigos y su familia no quiso saber de ella, se sumergió en una depresión que terminó en esto"**

"**No nos puede culpar por las decisiones de mi hija"**

"**Pero lo culpo de sus decisiones señor Granger, ella los necesitaba"**

"**Ponía en riesgo a mi familia"**

"**Entonces le recomiendo que se retiré con su hija y su esposa para que nadie los vea"** – torció la boca retándome y saque mi varita – **"No me gusta repetir las cosas"**

"**John no compliques todo, quiero a mi hija fuera de aquí"**

"**Eso si que no se va a poder, soy su esposo y descansará junto con mi familia, la única que no le dio la espalda"**

"**No se saldrá con la suya"**

"**Quiero ver como lo evita señor Granger, y señora váyase a tener a su hijo y cuide de ambos a ver si así compensa todo el amor que le faltó a Hermione… lárguense"** – les dije apuntándolos con la varita"

"**Severus cálmate"** – intervino Minerva.

"**Créeme Minerva, ahorita una pena en Azkaban no me molestaría"**

Ojala hubiese podido hacer algo más por ti Hermione pero puse mi mayor esfuerzo, todo lo que pude lo di de mí, no vale la pena ahora decirte mis sentimientos porque siempre lo supiste por mis labios, mis miradas y mis acciones.

Te traje unas flores, todos saben que te gustaban las rosas blancas pero sólo yo sé que tu debilidad eran las hortensias, es un buen arreglo, seguro te gustaría…

El lugar es amplio y verdoso por las lluvias, justo arriba de ti se encuentra un sauce y tu sepulcro es de mármol blanco a comparación del mármol negro de mi familia, es para que pueda verse la diferencia, además el negro no va contigo…puse las flores a tus pies…

Es un día muy difícil Hermione, y ya que me encuentro solo puedo darme el lujo de llorarte como no lo hice ayer… llorarte como sólo le lloraría un esposo a su mujer, llorarte como se le llora a la única persona que alguien puede tener, o cuando te quitan lo único bueno que tenías en la vida…

Dreaming

_**Soñando  
><strong>_I was only dreaming

_**Sólo estaba soñando  
><strong>_I wake and i find you asleep

_**Me despierto y te encuentro dormida  
><strong>_In the deep of my heart dear

_**En lo profundo de mi corazón  
><strong>_

Discúlpame por el epitafio, no sabía que poner… fuiste mía tan poco tiempo… solo dice: Mi amada esposa, hechicera aguerrida y mujer intachable, pero tú sabes lo que significabas para mí.

Hoy es un amargo día Hermione, como lo fue ayer y como lo es hoy y lo será mañana y los siguientes días, me condenaste a una vida, tú elegiste que yo viviera y quizá vivir con esta pena sea una de tantas cosas que debo pagar, sólo me queda en mi recuerdo tu mirada al darme las lagrimas de fénix, tu me devolviste a la vida y viviré para ti aunque hayas decidido dejarme a medio camino.

Sólo sé que a tu lado encontré el amor aunque no lo hayas sentido por mi de verdad y me diste a probar el veneno de la felicidad que ansió un día volver a ver a tu lado en otro tiempo o en otro espacio, mi querida esposa.

Darling i hope, That my dream never haunted you

_**Querida, querida espero que mi sueño no te haya atormentado  
><strong>_My heart is telling you How much i wanted you

_**Mi corazón te dice lo mucho que te quise**_  
>Gloomy Sunday<p>

_**Domingo sombrio**_  
>Gloomy Sunday<p>

_**Domingo sombrio**_

_**Fue un One Shot chicas, espero les haya gustado. Besos **_


End file.
